


Lost songs and lost loves - more songs that inspired "The Art of Being Human" [Fanmix]

by sapphire_child



Series: The Art of Being Human [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: To celebrate the posting of the epilogue of my epic, WIP fic I decided I needed to share some of the more recent songs I've added to my playlist for the series. Please, if you take the songs can you comment? I've received very few comments on my last few fanmixes and it makes me sad :( I love to know when people are downloading them and enjoying!





	Lost songs and lost loves - more songs that inspired "The Art of Being Human" [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Being Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741715) by [sapphire_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child). 



> To celebrate the posting of the epilogue of my epic, WIP fic I decided I needed to share some of the more recent songs I've added to my playlist for the series. Please, if you take the songs can you comment? I've received very few comments on my last few fanmixes and it makes me sad :( I love to know when people are downloading them and enjoying!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/38057921211/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/37348341954/in/dateposted/)

**Thomas Newman – Learning To Forget**

**Stephen Speaks – What’ll She Look Like?**  
_What’ll she sound like when she opens her mouth?_  
_And all the phrases sound right_  
 _As they fall out_  
 _And she says "yes" and she's not_  
 _Scared of the sound_  
 _She says she's ready_  
 _Will she be soft will she be strong?_  
 _Will she be ready to be wrong?_  
 _Will she move too fast or wait too long?_  
 _Will she look me in the eyes?_

**Yann Tiersen – Sur Le Fil**

**Sia – I’m In Here (Piano Vocal Version)**  
_I’m in here,_  
_A prisoner of history._  
 _Can anybody help?_  
 _Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_  
 _I’ve been waiting for you to come rescue me_

**Thomas Newman – Ashes**

**Damien Rice – 9 Crimes**  
_Leave me out with the waste_  
_This is not what I do_  
 _It's the wrong kind of place_  
 _To be thinking of you_  
 _It's the wrong time_  
 _For somebody new_  
 _It's a small crime_  
 _And I've got no excuse_  
 _Is that alright with you?_

 **Adele – Chasing Pavements**  
_I've made up my mind,_  
_Don't need to think it over_  
 _If I'm wrong, I am right_  
 _Don't need to look no further,_  
 _This ain't lust_  
 _I know this is love_

 **Phantom of the Opera – All I Ask of You**  
_Say the word and I will follow you_  
_Share each day with each night each morning_  
 _Say you’ll feel the way I do_  
 _That’s all I ask of you_  
 _Anywhere you go let me go too_  
 _Love me – that’s all I ask of you_

**Don Davis – Trinity Definitely**

**Murray Gold – Four Knocks**

**John Mayer – Dreaming With a Broken Heart**  
_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_  
_The waking up is the hardest part_  
 _You roll outta bed and down on your knees_  
 _And for the moment you can hardly breathe..._

 **Amy Jo Johnson – Puddle Of Grace**  
_Mamma can you help me please?_  
_My hero just stabbed me_  
 _With a knife that I did lend_  
 _Oh mamma who’s my friend_

 **Scala & Kolacny Brothers – Colorblind**  
_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied_  
_Stutter-shook and uptight_  
 _Pull me out from inside_  
 _I am ready I am ready I am ready_  
 _I am fine_  
 _I am covered in skin_  
 _No one gets to come in_  
 _Pull me out from inside_  
 _I am folded and unfolded and unfolding..._

 **Tyler Ward – Love The Way You Lie (Cover)**  
_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
 _But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
 _I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe?_   
_When you're with them_   
_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit them_   
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling yeah them chills, used to get 'em_   
_Now you're getting frigging sick of looking at them_   
_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_   
_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

**Moby – Porcelain**  
_Tell the truth you never wanted me_  
_Tell me_  
 _In my dreams I'm jealous all the time_  
 _As I wake I'm going out of my mind_  
 _Going out of my mind_

 **Earlimart – It’s Okay To Think About Ending**  
_It’s okay to think about ending_  
_It’s okay to not even start_  
 _Put it away wait till tomorrow_  
 _Put it away and take care of your heart_  
 _Of your heart_

 **Florence + The Machine – Blinding**  
_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_  
 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_  
 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_  
 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

 **Jewel – Absence of Fear**  
_Muscle and sinew velvet and stone_  
_This vessel is haunted it creaks and moans_  
 _My bones call to you in their separate skin_  
 _I make myself translucent to let you in, for_  
 _I am wanting and I am needing of you here_  
 _Inside the absence of fear_

 **Nick Cave – O’ Children**  
_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
_Of your broken little hearts_  
 _Forgive us now for what we've done_  
 _It started out as a bit of fun_  
 _Here, take these before we run away_  
 _The keys to the gulag_  
 _Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
 _I once was blind but now I see_  
 _Have you left a seat for me?_  
 _Is that such a stretch of the imagination_

 **Coldplay – The Scientist**  
_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are_  
 _I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
 _And tell you I set you apart_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _It's such a shame for us to part_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _No one ever said it would be this hard_  
 _Oh take me back to the start_

**Hymn – Abide With Me/The Last Post**

**Scala & Kolacny Brothers – With Or Without You**  
_See the stone set in your eyes_  
_See the thorn twist in your side_  
 _I wait for you_  
 _With or without you_  
 _With or without you_  
 _I can't live_  
 _With or without you_  
 _With or without you_

 **Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes – Home (RAC Mix)**  
_Home_  
_Let me come Home_  
 _Home is whenever I’m with you_


End file.
